


Cooking

by AriDesert



Series: LiLo verse [1]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: AU Ahead, AU Fic, Martin Whitly is a good cook, Martin fluff, No beta we go in like men - unprepared and useless, Soft Martin, THIS IS AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE, if that's not for you Do Not REad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 13:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriDesert/pseuds/AriDesert
Summary: Martin finds a recipe online and decides to try it out
Series: LiLo verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544890
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Cooking

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A SELF INDULGENT AU FIC.   
Seriously, it's self indulgent as heck but if people can write Whitly insc**t then I can write Martin fluff. If you can't handle it, please Do Not Read It.

Martin hummed absentmindedly as he read through the recipe he’d found online. He’d always enjoyed cooking, something about it was soothing so he’d picked up again when he was allowed house arrest rather than the cell. Although, cooking for himself wasn’t quite as fulfilling as cooking for more people. Perhaps if Jean visited him again he could cook for her. After reading through the entire recipe and making sure he had everything he needed, Martin put his music on, swaying softly to John Carpenter’s Night. 

He chopped the onions quick as he could while still keeping them a reasonable size. He managed to get through them before the fumes got to his eyes, which he still considered a great victory. Next was the orange bell peppers and cabbage. When everything was chopped, Martin pulled some garlic and worcestershire sauce out of the fridge and a can of cream of chicken soup out of the cabinet. 

A decent sized pot was put on the stove to heat up while Martin read through the cooking instructions again. 

“Saute garlic and onions for a minute or so, dump in the peppers and add in a bit of salt and pepper to taste. Next add in the cabbage when the onions are starting to get translucent and toss in some worcestershire. When you deem ready add in the can of soup and mix it until everything is nice and creamy.”

Martin threw the garlic and onions into the pot, sizzling with the first swell of the current song. He turned away from the stove for a moment to turn the music up. Something he’d always forget was the sizzle was louder than he thought it would be when he put his music on. 

Allowing himself a moment of silliness, not that anyone was there to notice, Martin waved the wooden spoon he was using like a conductor’s baton in time with the music. He added in the soup, childishly amused at the way it glopped out of the can. When everything was “nice and creamy” like the recipe said, Martin turned the stove off and moved the pot to a hot pad on the table. 

Cleaning up, Martin realized he’d forgotten to make something to go under the food, like rice. He paused for a minute, debating if he cared enough this time around to wait any longer to make some rice. Deciding to forgo the rice this time, Martin finished cleaning up and pulled out a bowl and and spoon and something to serve the food with. 

Sitting down, Martin hummed at the first bite. It was good, but definitely need something to go under it. Something to remember if he makes this again. 


End file.
